


Lesson Learned

by ister



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Betaed, Fluff, History Debates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ister/pseuds/ister
Summary: There are several “Professor S”s in their school – Sanders, Shelby, Sawyer – but no one infuriates Kuryakin as much as professor Solo: Art, Political Education and English.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokianaWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to my lovely beta [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes). I'm sending you a lot of hugs! 
> 
> Before we begin, thanks a lot for your request! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did creating it :D

“You wanna start a riot?” Eggsy asks and leans over to his closest ally Roxy, who looks unimpressed. 

“How?” she wants to know, and stops reading her assigned school work.

Eggsy coughs, a mere attempt to hide his excited snicker. He's got her attention now. 

“I’ll show you.” He winks at her, before leaning forward and placing both forearms on their shared table. 

“Hey, Professor K,” he calls. Kuryakin opens his mouth to correct him – he refuses to be addressed by anything other than his last name – but Eggsy continues. “The last time we had him, Professor S argued that the political system of the Spartans was very efficient and should still be in use.” 

The pencil Kuryakin has been holding snaps in two, and Eggsy knows he’s succeeded. There are several “Professor S”s in their school – Sanders, Shelby, Sawyer – but no one infuriates Kuryakin as much as professor Solo: Art, Political Education and English.

“Oh, he did?” Kuryakin forces out through gritted teeth, making it sound more like a threat than a question. His right index finger is twitching. 

“Yeah, and how the Spartans were really clever, and all that.” 

Kuryakin shakes his head. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“He has a free period right now,” Roxy adds, because when it comes down to it, she’s a real friend. 

Their teacher seems to contemplate his life choices for a moment, then nods. “Fetch him.” 

Eggsy has to suppress his snorting again and stands up to do what he’s been told. Roxy waves him goodbye and turns around to Gazelle. 

“Are you ready?” she he hears her ask as he heads out of the room. 

“Of course,” their friend replies, and he knows her phone’s in reach.

Eggsy’s pretty sure he’s going to burst. He’s very much looking forward to watch Kuryakin and Solo debate, since no staged drama – not even Greek – comes close to them. He enjoys their lessons, but seeing them argue has been his favourite thing to do for a while now.

It doesn't take long to find Solo. In fact, it only takes two minutes because he spots him wandering around restlessly, playing with a small box. 

“Professor S?” he shouts, and Solo's head snaps up. 

“Gary, I believe the toilets are this way.” He points at something behind him and hides the suspicious object with a smooth motion. 

Eggsy winces. “Could you please call me Eggsy? Everyone else does.” 

“And I asked you to call me Solo, so we can’t always get what we want.” Solo smiles.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Anyway, Professor K said I should fetch you.” 

Solo’s eyebrows shoot up, because there is only one professor K in their school and Eggsy suspects no one else would’ve caused a similar reaction. Quickly, the ominous thing is pocketed and Solo almost blinds him with a broad smile. 

“Lead the way.”

“It was based on oppression!” Kuryakin shouts as soon as they enter the room.

Seemingly unfazed, Solo merely blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

“How could you say something this stupid? You’re going to teach them to be oppressors themselves. Think about the Helots or the women in Sparta! They barely had any rights!” Kuryakin continues, working himself into a proper rage, while Solo tilts his head and looks downright amused, which isn’t a good sign. 

“My dear Peril, I was talking about the Diarchy, and even so, I don’t know why it bothers you so much. Sparta was an oligarchy like Russia is today.” 

Technically speaking, it was the wrong thing to say; speaking for the students, it was the _perfect_ thing to say, because Kuryakin _explodes_. He starts ranting about ancient history – “How dare you compare modern Russia to nearly barbaric political systems!” – and closes with, “You can't stand there and tell me you approve of oppression.”

Solo rebuts with the claim that Russia hasn’t come far in the last hundred years, and that the Spartans at least allowed same-sex relationships. As funny as it is to watch them, most students are trying to take notes while they do so, because both professors are very well educated and their bickering sessions are full of useful information. 

“Uh-oh, we have a case of Russian here,” murmurs Tommy, who sits next to Eggsy.

It's the first time it’s happened in one of their lessons, because Kuryakin is very collected most of the time and rarely gets carried away enough to slip back into his native tongue. Now, both of them are speaking Russian, exchanging rapid-fire facts, too caught up in their debate to note that at least half of their students have stopped caring about the lesson altogether. 

Not even the ringing of the bell announcing the mid-morning break distracts them. Only the noises of the class, unpacking food, joking around, and laughing is enough to pull them out of it. Kuryakin looks surprised for a moment, before he gathers his things, collars Solo, and drags him out of the room, their argument not stopping for a minute. 

Eggsy is grinning widely and takes Gazelle’s phone to watch the video she has recorded. “Do you think we can file it under _Project Napkin_?” she asks.

“Hell yes,” Eggsy says. “Oh, and you were right,” he adds to Roxy. “There’s definitely sexual tension going on.”


End file.
